


The Unsubtle Art of Defenestration

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Series: Syrena's 3-sentence fics [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Anansi - Freeform, Chronicles of Narnia - Kangarooverse, Gen, kangaroos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a Czech proverb: "Throw him out the door and he will come back through the window." Trickster-gods are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unsubtle Art of Defenestration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marmota_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Queen Susan in Tashbaan, Part 2 of The Stone Gryphon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136373) by [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/pseuds/rthstewart). 
  * Inspired by [Bad, Bad Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038286) by [marmota_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmota_b/pseuds/marmota_b). 



> In response to Marmota's prompt: Narnia/The world of the Rainbow Serpent/kangarooverse; The Trickster-Spider Anansi; "throw him out the door and he will come back through the window", he's practically begging for a defenestration
> 
> With references to Rthstewart's characters from "The Queen Susan in Tashbaan"

"Tebbit will be back with our contact any moment and they must not see you here," declared Susan, shutting the door firmly (though she was careful to make sure all eight legs were safely out of the way first). A moment later, however, she heard scratching and skittering at the kitchen window. "In the Lion's name," she muttered, "What would the Resistance think?"

* * *

"Anansi means no trouble, little sister queen, no trouble," the Trickster god sang, clinging to the window frame. 

"That would be a first," scoffed Susan as she tried to pry his legs loose with the frying pan handle.

They both froze at sound of the door opening and Tebbit's voice calling "They have a job for us, Mrs. Ellis, so get ready to shake a leg!"

"I'm getting ready to break one," Susan muttered. "Or eight." Anansi's many eyes gleamed with mirth.


End file.
